


Smoke and Mirrors

by XTheCharmander (orphan_account)



Category: Music RPF, Real Person Fiction, X Factor (UK) RPF
Genre: Gen, x factor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-01-22
Updated: 2011-01-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 18:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15006431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/XTheCharmander
Summary: X Factor 2010 Fanfiction (Nicolo POV)





	Smoke and Mirrors

I sat on the coach, looking out of the window and occasionally looking back at my fellow contestants. We were on our way to the X-Factor, which is supposedly one of the biggest talent shows in Britain. Explains why I've never heard of it before now then.  
Matt and Aiden were sitting next to each other, as usual, probably fantasising about each other or something. Those two need to get a room.  
"Hey Aiden," Matt said, leaning unusually close to Aiden, "You exited buddy?"  
"Yeah," Aiden laughed.  
"Me too," Matt said.  
"You both should be nervous, not exited," I laughed, "As it's already obvious that I am going to win the competition!"  
I probably should mention that I never say anything that isn't the truth.  
"Dude, stop being such a diva!" Paije, who obviously doesn't understand the word 'diva', said, as he leaned back in his chair and...  
Ppffffftttttt...  
Another fucking whoopie cushion.  
"Aw Matt," Paije said, as he grabbed the whoopie cushion from behind him, "Not the whoopie cushion again! Come on man, seriously?"  
Matt was always doing it, I suppose he thought it was original or something. Sometimes he'd do it to me, but mostly to Paije. A fucking whoopie cushion. I haven't laughed at a whoopie cushion since I was five years old. Act your age, Matt. Weird how he never puts the whoopie cushion under his lovebird, Aiden, though. Not that I'm hinting anything is going on with those two, but they stick to each other like fucking magnets.  
Matt was still screaming laughing at the whoopie cushion, almost falling out of his seat.  
"Why can't you boys behave yourselves?" our mentor, Dannii Minogue, looked back from her seat. She's actually the only judge I like, so it's good that she's our mentor.  
"Looks like we're here already!" Matt said as he got off the coach and left all his bags and shit all over the floor.  
"Hey, you forgot your bags," I said, "You better come back and get them, because I'm not carrying them for you!"


End file.
